Somewhere Only We Know
by LilHobbitBookWorm
Summary: Rin is dying and now Sesshomaru must deal with the loss. Once again, Rin is there to help him learn about what it means to have emotion. SongFic. Father/Daughter relationship.


A/N - This is a songfic based on one of my new favorite songs. If you haven't listened to it i really suggest you do. I heard it when someone recommended it for my Rurouni Kenshin fanfic, and I decided that it would fit so well with Inuyasha. I hope that you guys enjoy it…read and review please!

P.S. - I re-updated it because more and more i feel as if this is a father/daughter relationship. I wanted to show that in the first draft of it, but i know that i made some form of mistake with it so i wanted to re-read and re-write pieces of it.

IIIII

_I Walked Across an Empty Land_

Rin walked slowly through the woods, her back bent and sore from the day's work in the fields. Life had gone quickly by her, and though she felt that she wasted none of the days she had lived, she knew that her body was ready to be reclaimed by the earth. The life she looked back on had been so fulfilling and so rich, yet her spirit felt empty and sorrowful at this moment.

_I Knew the Pathway Like the Back of My Hand_

She was moving towards a place she knew well; a place that whenever she thought of it she could feel the child's heart beat deeply and warmly within her breast. Rin coughed, and as she pulled her hand away from her mouth she noticed the wrinkles and the way her bones creaked as she bent and moved her hands.

_I Felt the Earth beneath My Feet_

Her hands were worn and tired, but so was her sole. Her feet knew this ground, just as her heart did. It followed the directions in her heart as if she had nothing to think about, nothing to morn, and nothing to regret. Rin's feet knew that they must keep going, that it wasn't over yet, that she still had one more thing to express.

_Sat by the River and It Made Me Complete_

A log next to a cackling stream greeted her as sunlight hit off of the river-worn rock. The light glinted from the rocks, creating a luster like the brightest and most precious jewel. She shielded her eyes from the glare and basked in the warmth. All around her the forest was alive, and she was just as alive inside, yet ready to take her leave of this mortal body and surrender to an eternal sleep. The sounds and feel of this riverbed brought back so much, so much that she kept locked away in the secret places of her soul.

_Oh Simple Thing, Where Have You Gone?_

_I'm Getting Old and I Need Something To Rely On_

_So Tell Me When You're Gonna Let Me In_

_I'm Getting Tired and I Need Somewhere To Begin_

The emotion's Rin felt in this last day were so rich and so pure that she couldn't help but return to that place inside her, that place where the little girl danced and sang. Where she grew every day and began to learn about life and love from someone who had traveled through all of it. A man who let her into his own life and gave her back her own life. The debt she felt she owed him was more than she felt she was able to pay in these seventy years. That simplistic childlike existence was such a blissful state, and it continued even until now. But her body was tired, and no matter how much she wanted to give him, she knew that he would go on forever.

IIIII

*****

IIIII

_I Came Across a Fallen Tree_

He walked like ghost, silent and graceful. The youth in his features was constant as it stared forward at the riverbank. An old woman sat on the fallen trunk of a tree, and her curved back stirred up memories of a deep and profound love that he didn't ever think about. His body relaxed as he walked on.

_I Felt the Branches of It Looking At Me_

'Crack' the fallen branches sounded as his soft booted feet stepped on it. With every step Sesshomaru knew that he was getting closer to accepting a fate that he had been ignoring for many years. Every step that he took over the dead and dried branches of that old Oak seemed to call out accusingly at him, as if he had done anything wrong. There was nothing he could do now and he had done what he thought was right.

_Is This the Place We Used to Love?_

_Is This the Place That I've Been Dreaming Of?_

And yet, though he was never wrong and always remained strong and constant, questions formed in his mind about mortality and the meaning for a demons extraordinarily long life. Fate was a cruel game that rewarded those who gambled on it and suffered those who tried to do what they knew was best. Sesshomaru looked around and sighed in spite of his usually calm and arrogant demeanor. However, this place brought back too many memories and made him remember the reason he was here, the one last thing he had to do before all the sweetness of life was taken from him.

_Oh Simple Thing, Where Have You Gone?_

_I'm Getting Old and I Need Something To Rely On_

_So Tell Me When You're Gonna Let Me In_

_I'm Getting Tired and I Need Somewhere To Begin_

In too many ways she was still a little girl, carefree and innocent. The world had touched her though, as she grew and became a woman. She followed him as a child, and he followed her as she became an adult. It was a trap that he shouldn't have fallen into, a trick of the heart he shared with his father and brother. She was human and that was the problem, and once he moved past the very simple problem of her being inferior to him he had hit the issue of mortality. How dare he, the great Sesshomaru, fall in love with a human child, treating her as his own cub, raising her and then watching her grow as any normal human father was, but he was not normal. The cruel hand of fate pressed hard on his soul, suffocating him.

_And If You Have a Minute Why Don't We Go  
Talk About It Somewhere Only We Know  
This Could Be the End of Everything  
So Why Don't We Go Somewhere Only We Know?_

"You made it Master Sesshomaru. I thought that you would have forgotten this place." Rin smiled to herself as she heard the soft break of wood behind her. She smelled the demon sweetness of the man who had saved her in every way a human being could be saved. Funny, that it was no Angel who could wield the power over her soul in order to bring out her sweetest essence, but a fierce and powerful demon.

"Only we would know of this place Rin, the place where you ended and I brought you back into life." Sesshomaru answered her statement in his velvet deep voice. His throat vibrated the air and he saw Rin shiver at his tone. Gracefully he walked around the fallen tree and sat down next to the woman. Her body had grown old, its folds of skin containing years of work and toil, strife and joy, love and compassion.

_Oh Simple Thing, Where Have You Gone?_

_I'm Getting Old and I Need Something To Rely On_

_So Tell Me When You're Gonna Let Me In_

_I'm Getting Tired and I Need Somewhere To Begin_

"I am old Lord Sesshomaru, and I will not be with you for very much long. You let me in and stayed with me throughout all of the transitions of my life." Rin held out her wrinkled and cracked hand and grabbed the demon's soft and vibrant one. His warmth was battled off by the icy flesh of her mortal fingers.

"You have always been mine, for you taught me the horror of my own beliefs about humans. You taught me how to feel kindness and show mercy. How could I not stay with you in your transformation as you stayed with me as I transformed." He spoke to her as if she was that child again, for in his mind's eye he could see every stage of life that she had progressed through within her eyes. With his white claws he brushed back a lock of silver hair from her face and kissed her on the forehead as he had so many times when she was that simple little girl.

_So If You Have a Minute Why Don't We Go _

_Talk About It Somewhere Only We Know_

Rin threw her old and weary arms around the waist of her demon, her protector, and her provider. Burying her rugged and tired face into his soft chest, she let out tears that she had been holding in for this moment only. This single minute she was in the place they both held for one another, the place where they knew one another, the place where they had first met.

_This Could Be The End of Everything_

_So Why Don't We Go_

_So Why Don't We Go_

Sesshomaru could hear her spirit talking to him through her human tears. These human emotions were weak, and he once thought that there was no reason behind them. Yet, now that he had changed he knew that demons had such emotions themselves, though better means to hiding them and more life to express them in. Rin was in a hurry to love him the last time, to express through her tears the heartache she was experiencing for him. A sad smile crept along his pale face as he realized that she was ready to go rest, but that she wanted him to be ready.

_Oooo_

_Ahhh_

_Oh oh oh_

Rin's sobs mixed with the sway of the trees and the rustle of the wind. The breeze lifted Sesshomaru's silver hair, wrapping it around the two of them as they sat together in silence.

_This Could Be The End Of Everything_

"I want you to be able to let go of me with no regrets. Remember that whenever you come to this place and walk in the sunlight I am there with you. You will join me in many years time for you are powerful and will survive, and I wish you to live on and remember that this mortal life was always yours and will remain so until forever ends" Rin lifted her head to speak, taking in the crescent on his forehead and his unblemished soft skin one last time. She brought up her aged fingers and stroked his cheek, filling herself with his familiar smell and touch.

_So Why Don't We Go_

Sesshomaru felt the heart that he held in his own begin to slow in small increments. In all his life something like this had never happened before, and the single drop of salt-water that ran swiftly down his cheek was a new to him as death itself. He embraced Rin as hard as he could, he could feel her pulse slow and the blood within her begin to move in a different rhythm. As he heart slowed the wind around them picked up, its harsh gusts lifting everything that hung from their bodies. Before Sesshomaru's very eyes Rin's body began to change as the bright light of her soul came forward.

_Somewhere Only We Know…_

As the last sweet breath of Rin's life escaped and a bright celestial light floated above him into the heavens, Sesshomaru looked down to his own lap to where he cradled the body of a little child. A bright blue mist came from Sesshomaru's belt and lighted on the child's chest as her young but experienced eyes opened wide and smiled in a childlike greeting.


End file.
